Farfield
Farfield '''is a small, pale yellow tom with golden eyes. He has a tuft of black fur on the back of his neck and black fur under his eyes. He has a black paw. He also has a long tail. Farfield is known for his attitude, making him somewhat famous in the five clans. Not much is known about him as he doesn't let cats get close enough to see the real him. He seems to express some form of hatred towards ThunderClan's new deputy, Flametail. Description Appearance :Farfield is fairly small for a tom, but he makes up for it with his skills. Despite being small, he has very long legs. He has one black paw. His fur is a pale yellow and very rough at the touch. However, the small patch of black fur on the back of his neck is super soft. His ears aren't shredded, but due to the scuffles he would get in, his ears have suffered from attacks. :Farfield does not have long fur, but it is long enough to show that he does not care about his appearance and his fur is usually wild. His facial fur is always ruffled and messy. However, he will clean himself regularly. He has black fur that almost circles around his eyes. His eyes are a naturally narrowed and golden with a hint of deep amber depending on the light source. :Speaking of light source, because of the color of his pelt, his fur can take on any color that is thrown at him. A nice, red sunset? Farfield's fur is now a fire-orange color. Standing the water of the lake? Farfield has a blue tint to his fur. :He has a small pink nose. His nose is almost always wet. Character :Farfield is a bold, almost arrogant about himself and his views about his clanmates. He knows how good he is when it comes to hunting and tracking that he tends to look down on those who can't get to his level. Farfield is entitled, and he feels the need to have everything go his way, which usually gets him in trouble. He has a barbed tongue, and he is not afriad of chewing someone out for his own benefit. Usually when he's in his fit of rage, Farfield tends to focus on what the other cat does better than he does. That way when he finds a way to make him feel better, he uses their flaws for his benefit. Farfield's words can cut deep and he hopes they do. Farfield is also the cat that can sniff out anything and can brings loads of prey back to camp during leaf-bare. ThunderClan usually praises him and it boosts his ego. :However, under his facade he puts on, Farfield has a fragile heart. He will never admit to being upset, he would rather fake it and bring someone down to his level of sadness. Truth be told, Farfield is afraid of growing close to his clanmates, afraid that they would reject him like many cats from his past did. The fact that he is losing his hearing makes his grumpiness level go off the charts. :Farfield suffers from mild PTSD. But to combat his issue, he tends to be his normal self, rude and entitled. It takes a lot to make Farfield scared. :However, Farfield has a rather kit-like side to him that he doesn't let many see, unless they witness him like this. He enjoys flowers and can often be seen sitting in flower patches. Sometimes, he will ignore borders and go to other clans flower patches and just sit. Abilities :Farfield is rather good at hunting earning his place as one of the best hunters in ThunderClan. His skills in hunting make up for his fighting. He lets his emotions get to him and this makes his chances at winning dwindle done to nothing, depending on what cat he is fighting. :Farfield is great at tracking, due to his hunting skills and just as he is one the best hunters, he is one of the best trackers. His nose quite good in any weather and he is often depended on during leaf-bare to bring prey back. This boosts his ego and often goes out alone, just to bring loads of prey back and be praised for it. He can track anything, pick up any scent. He feels that ThunderClan would be lost without him. Biography :Farfield does not like to talk about his past, but from what his clan knows, he showed up when he was about 7 moons old, filthy and bleeding. From then on, Farpaw was taken in and trained to become a warrior. Farpaw was bullied, as any non-born clancat would be and it left Farpaw believing he would never fit in. Birdpool, his mentor and one of the only cats that he opened up too as an apprentice, had told him about her own upbringing, telling him tales of her being an outsider as well. Farpaw felt much better about where he came from and used that to boost his confidence. Birdpool in the meantime acted as a second mother too him. :Farpaw was much nicer back when he was an apprentice. He was just as cocky and arrogant as he is nowadays and trained hard to become a warrior. He proved his fellow apprentices that he was worthy of clan life. He received the name of Farfield when he had his warrior ceremony. He was so proud of himself and as was his mentor. Though, not long after, Birdpool died a tragic death. Farfield mourned her death and eventually closed himself off from his clanmates. He became cold, distant and he snapped at every little thing. :Farfield went through life, but not the way he wanted. His attitude earned him a reputation within the clans and it was too late to change it. Farfield kept up the facade, hoping someone will hear his cries of help. So far, no one has come to his aid and Farfield is close to giving up. :Now, as he is getting older, Farfield is losing his hearing and because of of how he is, he is aggressive as always. :He is first seen when Sorrelstar is announcing a deputy. Farfield is having none of it and makes a comment that it just had to be Flametail as deputy and asked if anyone trusted him. Flametail replies that he won't be surprised if Farfield wasn't chosen, telling him that he was nothing but an apprentice in Sorrelstar's eyes. Farfield has no interest in being a deputy so Flametail's comment doesn't phase him. Farfield is chosen to go on a patrol with Spidernose and Dusklight, with Flametail and Dipperpaw as well. :He isn't seen again, though Cherrydapple makes a comment about where he was to Flametail. The deputy doesn't care, though Farfield appears, commenting about how leaving him behind wasn't a very deputy like thing and goes on to say that any other cat would've been a better choice as deputy. Flametail tells him that he isn't a kit and that he didn't need to parent Farfield. Farfield hisses at him before he tells him that he was chosen for a patrol and expected it to be as such. Flametail tells him to keep up. :Farfield is soon distracted by some flowers and goes over to sniff them, which leads Flametail to see and tells him to stop before he asked what are you, though answering himself with a she-cat. Farfield's hearing only picked up bits and pieces and Farfield is angry again. The little tom when attempts to attack Flametail, though the larger tom bats him away and tells him that if he wasn't careful, he could be killed. Farfield fires back telling him to watch what he says and that he was messing with the wrong cat. Lineage '''Foster Mother :Birdpool: Dead, StarClan Resident Relationships : Quotes﻿ : Cameos :ThunderClan/Roleplay Trivia *He tends to lean more towards toms when it comes to showing off what he's into. *Farfield is losing his hearing, slowly but surely. *He doesn't like to admit it, but he really likes flowers. *ECHO by Starset it a possible theme song. Images Art Life